Online Offline
by lunar-angel66
Summary: Sasuke was an over achieving student, that just happened to like his computer. What happens when he starts messing around online?
1. Online Offline

A tall slender student stood at the front of his class as he received various certificates of excellent academic achievement. He smiled so gently it could have been confused with a smirk. He shook hands with both his teacher and principle as he thought "Firm Sasuke, keep your hand shake firm." As the boy walked back to his desk people congradulated him. He thanked each student individually before taking his seat to watch the other rewards be presented.

Sasuke sat at his desk for a few moments before he began to daydream about later events. Without notice the raven haired boy began to draw computers on the backside of his reward. He viewed his 'doodles' and thought "I need to stay off the computer and start hitting the books. I have finals in a few days, not to mention my grades could be falling every second I'm on the damn thing" He smiled as he knew he couldn't stay away from the virtual world for very long.

Sasuke stiffened a bit out of shock as his teacher released the class a few minutes before the final bell rang. He quickly gathered his shoulder bag and neatly placed his books and documents inside it. The teen promtly left the classroom, trying to get home as fast as possible. He dashed towards the exit of the school gates thinking he could make the 'early' train on the _HVR_.

Sasuke boltted to the Hidden Village Train Station, knocking over a shorter blonde boy. Sasuke noticed that he had seen the boy before. He made a breif appolgy before running down the stair well and into the train as the doors slid shut. He spoke softly to himself, "I hope that guy's okay, I should go back and see. I'll probly see him again; Konoha is a small village, I'll applojize properly then." Sasuke noticed some guilt in his voice. "Don't feel guilty Uchiha, you have bigger fish to fry than feeling sorry for someone you knocked over. The guy knew what he was getting into when he walked down the street, he knew it was a possiblity." The teen felt triumph in making right of his actions as he caught his breath. He quicky found a seat and pulled a book out of his bag. Sasuke constantly looked up trying not to miss his stop. As soon as his stop came up he exited the train and walked the rest of the way home.

Sasuke was shocked as he opened his home door to a person. "Gina I thought you were working till later this evening?" The teen spoke to his adoptive parent in a puzzled tone.

The woman smiled broadly "I left work early hearing that you won some awards. I thought I'd make your favorites for dinner." She hugged him tightly. "Go upstairs and complete your homework my star student." Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he left the scene

Imediatly in his room and he threw his bag down. Opening his laptop, artificial light shining in his room. "Okay internet, what do you have in store for me today?" Saskuke still spoke silently to himself. He just scrolled through websites before stumbling across a teen chat site. He thought of a username that really identified himself, Only_Achievement. Only a few userprofiles truly interested him. Sasuke clicked on one and wrote a short PM:

_Subject: Hello Kitsune9_

_How are you Kutsune. I don't really know you but I was interest in your profile. I was really interested in your name, fox spirit? Why did you choose it and if I may ask where do you live?_

_-Only_Achievement_

Sasuke pushed his PC aside to start on his homework, but he heard a soft chime from his computer as a sign of a reply. "Damn it, I need to do my homework." He looked at his computer knowing he had stuff to do. He gave it a last thought before opening the message labled _because_.

_Subject:Because_

_Hello Achievement, I'm fine... I guess. I chose my name because people constantly picked on me and undermined me, kinda like a fox. No one beleives a fox can do , well right now I stay in a tiny village called Konoha. What about you where are you? Did you choose your name because your an over achiever?_

"Is she interested in me? Maybe I can acctually make a normal friend. Maye she'll want to hang out because she's in Konoha." Sasuke felt some what happy. Neglecting his work he replied in a hurry. Barely thinking before he typed, he created a sensible reply.

_Subject:Konohan_

_Well what a coincidince, I live there also... I chose my username because I am an over acheiver but I have very few friends and even less social skills. That is why I'm on this website now, sadly enough. Maybe we could hang out tomarrow... If your not busy of is a small coffee shop by the HVR called Ninja Nation. I've heard that most teens go there._

After Sasuke clicked the send button he took a deep breath in before muttering a few words to himself. "Why Uchiha why? Why would you ask a random girl to hang out. You haven't seen her, you haven't even spoken to her for an hour." He placed his forehead on his desk. "Man you are an idiot." After a few minutes Sasuke's sulking was cut short by those joyful chimes. Sasuke perked up imediatly showing some excitment to see her reply.

_Subject:Okay =)_

_I'm fine with that, I'll see you tomarrow. Hopefully around 3:30? Also I'll have ears. Kitsune loggin out bye Acheivement._

As he read the message a genuine smile spread across the teens face. "She wants to hang out!" Sasuke stood up and yelled with joy forgetting that he wasn't the only person in his home.

His mother opened his door."So what day will you be coming home late?"


	2. Offline Communications

Sasuke sat in class wondering what the mystery Kitsune could look like. He began to mumble to himself. "She could be tall or really short. Maybe she's a red head, some foxes are red.. I think?" The teen reacted to something hitting his back. As he looked over his shoulder he noticed his friends Neji and Lee. They bothed waved and smiled suspiciously.

Lee gestured Neji to follow as he snuck over to Sasuke. "Dude, are you okay? You seem way out of it." Lee chuckled to himself as he spoke with much sarcasm. "Let me guess Uchiha, got a hot date tonight? Oooh, Is she cute?"

"Atleast girls want to date me Lee. The only person interested in you is Gaara." Sasuke smiled as he gathered his books and moved to another desk. The Uchiha continued to think again about this unknown girl. Sasuke let his mind wonder for about 5 minutes before his teacher entered the room.

"Sasuke, Gina is here for you." The grey haired man spoke in an indifferent voice. Sasuke just picked up his things before heading to the office.

Gina awaited Sasuke's arival in the office. "Why are you here Gina, school doesn't get out for 2 more hours and you knew I was hanging out later anyway." The student spoke firmly.

"I know but I didn't want you going on a date in your school uniform." She thought for a moment. "I just thought we could go buy you an outfit really quickly and I'll drop you off at that caffe." The raven haired boy just shrugged as he and his mother walked out the school and to the car.

A blonde boy dressed in orange skinny jeans and a black jacket browsed the shelves in small corner store. Towards the back of the shop he noticed a section of teddy bears. He picked out a medium sized bear with a heart being held between its paws. The boy walked up to the register with the plush toy as he checked his whatch, it read 2:15. "Just this please" the boy just smiled at cashier, but before he knew it he was sprinting through the shop.

"UZU~MAKI" Naruto ran out of the shop as the shop clerck chased him with a large knife. "STAY OUT OF MY SHOP YOU REJECT!" Naruto ran as fast as he could down the street grasping at the bear and his bag so none of the contents fell out.

"I just don't understand what I did. I just walked up to the register with this little bear." The blonde boy spoke loudly to himself, he began to walk as soon as he began to feel safe. "UGH, guess I won't be eating until I get to that cafe... I hope she likes this." Naruto just sighed heavily as he continued to walk as he looked at the small stuffed bear.

The closer Naruto got to Ninja Cafe the worse he felt, veiwing multiple groups of friends hanging out and having fun. The lone boy entered the cafe and imediatly went to a seat, he checked the time quickly; 2:37. He pulled an orange pair of fox ears out of his bag and placed them on his head. A few people turned and looked at Naruto as he played with the small toy. A small group containing 4 boys walked over to Uzumaki. "What are you doing here, you know we don't like your kind here!" They snatched the small toy out of Uzumaki's hands.

"Give it back!" Naruto stood up to face his bully. The rest of the boys tugged at the toy before dropping it.

The bully grabbed Uzumaki by the shirt with one hand and had the other one pulled back in a fist. "Shutup, and sit the fuck down you unwanted peice of-"

"Have you yet to pick on someone your own size?" This 'Hero' cladded in black and blue set his hand on the bully's shoulder. He slowly began to apply pressure. "Lets just all walk away.. Yeah?" Both Sasuke and the bully released there grasps. The bully and his possy left a little pissed.

The blonde boy smiled happily thinking not everyone hated him, "Thanks, my name's Naruto" He put his hand out.

"I'm Sasuke, sadly I'm guessing that your Kitsune?" Sasuke just pulled the animal ears off of Naruto.

* * *

_**Okay, this is my akward 2nd chapter but I like it. Reveiw for me please so I know what I need to fix or even so I can know what everyone wants to see in this story ^_^**_


End file.
